Removed Memories
by Morosely2101
Summary: <html><head></head>Its been five years since Bloom had been kidnapped. No one knows who kidnapped Bloom, and why they kidnapped her? It all started a couple weeks later after Bloom found her birthparents. Five years later Bloom came back to Magix, but she isn't the same person as before. She've changed, in those five years. Her memories are gone swept away and replaced by something else something...</html>
1. Chapter 1: Broken Memories

**~Removed Memories~**

_~Its been five years since Bloom had been kidnapped. No one knows who kidnapped Bloom, and why they kidnapped her? It all started a couple weeks later after Bloom found her birthparents. Five years later Bloom came back to Magix, but she isn't the same person as before. She've changed, in those five years. Her memories are gone swept away and replaced by something else...something terrible...replaced her memories with evil versions of the people she loved the most...as if to tamper with Bloom changing her...to once was known as "Dark Bloom." Why have they done this to her? Who's responsible for Bloom's change...to become EVIL...Questions still remain unanswered for five years...After when she found in Magix questions will soon to be answered.__**( Ps: Aragon was showing Bloom that after her disappearance that no one cared about her, they all hate her for many reason. That's all lies. He wants to build Bloom's anger towards them as revenge, as a plot of his scheme he need to tamper with Bloom so he can share the dragon's flame with her and rule the magical universe.)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

Broken Memories:

About five years ago, young girl with brilliant red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, she had save a dead kingdom from its unknown fate, she had finally achieved her long-lasting goal, which was freeing her kingdom. Ever since that day, it completely changed her, and her long warming love, has vanished to complete opposite of warm (cold), to her birth parents. She couldn't believe what they had done to her. They accused her of such a thing, that she isn't their lost long daughter, that their daughter died when the witches attacked the kingdom, and was never saved. But in truth she was their daughter the only daughter in name and blood. They had denied her from her birthright, once that happened, the news spread all across the dimension. Everyone said that she's a liar, she isn't to be trusted with no one and they had declared her exiled from the magical universe to an unknown realm, where demons, monster and all sort of evil was exiled to is called the _"dark dimension of Obsidian."_ The young girl felt betrayed by all her friends, supporters, her so-called lover, and everyone that she knew. It changed her completely now to see her as unrecognizable girl with longing for torture to those who had betrayed her, her feelings changed into what you can say a _"cold-hearted monster"_ but in truth they're the ones who are the monsters, they done this to her, they'd claimed everything what was once hers and right, should be stripped from her gold metals, her savory, her right to the throne. Everything what once was her's was now long gone.

*...*

The girl stumbled across a powerful wizard named "Aragon" the most powerful evil wizard known to the magical dimension, who wants to escape the Obsidian dimension and conquer the magical dimension once again, with the girl on his side, the one way she could have something to avenge for, a longing purpose. For months they have planned to take over the magic dimension. Soon the girl will become the most powerful threat to the universe that they've ever seen, and make them pay for all their wrong doings. Soon the magical dimension will fall under the hands of Aragon and the girl.

*...*

~5 years later~

Meanwhile in Magix city, five fairies were walking in the city, with their boyfriends. Ever since they had freed Domino five years ago. It hadn't been the same since, ever since their friend had left them, its been quite different around here and everywhere. They're happy that she left. They never thought about her a day after she left, because she was so annoying to the group, and mostly to a blonde hair specialist who's finally happy about her not being here. They were having lunch in Magix, chatting and laughing about their day. Until something shifted the hour as if something bad is going to happen, the sky turned dark with black clouds swirling. Something isn't right, they could feel the air, the air is filled with so much negative energy.

"What the heck is happening?" Riven said looking at the dark skies.

"Something's definitely wrong, I could feel it, the animals and even the trees are scared of this." Flora said, sensing with her nature power, of the trees and animals that are running away from their homes.

"The air, it feels rough, with so much negative energy going on." Musa said, listening to cries of the wind, from powers.

"The light, its completely gone, only left with darkness filling up the skies." Stella said worriedly.

"This isn't good, we have to tell miss. Faragonda about it." Aisha said worriedly, because this situation might get worse.

"-and Saladin." Sky also said. Everyone in Magix started to run crazily, because they're all scared for what's happening now.

"I know, we have to do this and fast." Tecna said, with that each one of them rode with their boyfriends excluding Sky who rode alone.

_Back at Alfea in Headmistress's office..._

"Miss. Faragonda what's going on?" Stella asked.

"I'm afraid a new threat has began," she said to the winx.

"So do you know who this person might be." Flora asked? sighed, she knew who it was it was "Aragon's doings" he had escaped the obsidian circle and now wants revenge and to conquer the magical universe.

"Yes, he the most twisted man, even more than Valtor, he's "Aragon"." said, the winx eye's widen, "he's even more powerful than Valtor,"

"How?" Tecna asked, how is this man even more powerful than Valtor who had the 'dark, dragon's flame' mixed in him, and also become a demon of the underground.

"His abilities; he can manipulate everyone's ability and powers he can use them at all the same time." said Miss. Faragonda.

"He can copy our powers." Aisha said in a utterly shocked tone.

"Yes, and that makes him a dangerous wizard." Miss. Faragonda replied.

"So how can we find him." Musa asked?

"For now, we're not sure but be careful he may appear anywhere, anytime we better be on high alert of anything suspicious." Miss. Faragonda said.

*...*

A wicked man appeared along with a girl, a tall redheaded with blue eyes pale white skin, something about her looks cracked, she was thin almost like a shattering china doll, with her skin tight dress, in the color of black and and very dark red, a sweetheart cut shape on the chest and sleeves down to her hand, with a red corset from her chest down to her low waist and the flow of black skirt of the dress, her make up was very dark, her eyeshadow smoke color from dark red to smoky black, with dark red site of them frightened anyone who saw them.

"Payback time." the girl said silently with a wide smile of vengeance on her face. She couldn't wait until she sees **"**_**them"**_again. They both are extremely powerful, the girl already knows that he can copy any kind of power in the world if the person's shield isn't activated. The girl accessed her shield from the beginning so he won't duplicate her powers and use it against her, for that she is wise for what she does. For any fairy this man see's with only one look at the fairy he can scan their entire life story by seeing them, and duplicate their powers, and that why's he the most wicked and twisted wizard, known to the magic dimension. Their hideout is beneath shadow-haunt, just beneath the waterfalls. Then he showed the girl the things her parents are saying about her, and he knew how much it will hurt her.

*...*

After five years of Domino being free again, crowned princess of Domino Daphne the nymph of sirenix was still not talking to her parents after what they did to her little sister. She still wondered where her sister is, she can't sense her essence. Daphne had gone to Earth to Mike and Vanessa to see if Bloom's there with them and apologized to her for how their parents treated her, but she didn't find her on earth, she reassured Mike and Vanessa that Bloom might be with Sky or the winx. For years she was mad at her parents...and she never found her sister, she didn't want to worry Mike Vanessa about it...she ever wondered if her sister is even still '_alive.'_

At breakfast...

"Daphne honey you haven't touched any of your food." Her mother told her. How can Daphne be all right? How can she forgive them for what they done to Bloom? She was so angry with them ever since that day. How could they do that to her? Was the only question in mind, '_why have they did that to her, why have they denied their child's existence. Are they too stubborn to believe that's their daughter all grown up.'_

"I'm just not hungry that's all." she lied to her parents. Her mother could sense that Daphne lying, she knew something was wrong with her, something she wasn't going to tell her. But she'll find out soon enough.

"Honey I think there's something else you don't want to talk about with us, just please tell us what's bothering you sweetheart." Her mother said in a motherly tone.

_'They're still asking me, huh, I thought they would give up. But clearly they won't and probably if I got Bloom into the conversation, they would no longer hear me out. Because they don't want to believe it for themselves. For a fact that Bloom have grown up without them, that's why the refused to believe her the first time, because she isn't a child anymore but grown up girl with confidence who don't need parents to guide her anymore thats the reason why.' _Daphne thought to herself in silence.

"Hum-what's bothering me...the fact that you two denied that Bloom isn't my sister or your daughter, it isn't clear to you." Daphne finally broke down in anger towards her parents.

Her parents were now both in silence and her father spoke up grasping the glass drink in his hand about to drink from it "Daphne that woman we saw five years ago isn't your sister, she may look like Marion...glamorous, anyone could look like one another."

"Dad, just because she's older doesn't mean she isn't my sister, and she is my sister I watched her, she grew up on Earth, the reason why I know this is because I saved her 23 years ago from the ancestral witches. The only reason why you and mom are denying her is because you do not accept that she's all grown up, you still think she's a newborn child, but twenty-three years already passed, what do you expect Bloom to be, still a child that you gave up on. I'm going to my room now, I can't talk about this any longer, just consider what I just said." Daphne said, she took off to her room, leaving her parents in silence.

They were both looking at each other, for the first time in five years Daphne maybe right about Bloom. _'Maybe it was her.'_ The only thing was ringing in their mind, and soon Marion spoke.

"Oritel...maybe Daphne's right, maybe...that girl who saved us, was...her...Bloom." Marion chocked on the last word.

"I couldn't accept her...because she was all grown up, I thought that maybe not accepting her is like she's already dead, Daphne's right maybe I didn't think straight through about the years passed us by while we're trapped in obsidian, I thought Bloom's still a baby, a baby I could raise." Marion said, Oritel placed his hand in Marion's lap for comfort, for the first time in ever, he saw his wife trickle a tear down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Marion, I wish we hadn't denied her..." He sounded sincere and sorrow, trying to comfort her, but nothing can make her feel better. What happened? Happened. The past was the past. There's nothing you can change.

*...*

In Magix city evil energy was flowing everywhere, people were running for hideout. They don't know who's causing the chaos. The winx were back in Magix they want to identify the source of all this negative energy. Deadly monster were forming up under the command of Aragon in mid-air.

"Winx we got trouble." Aisha said.

"Enchantix." they yelled, they all transformed into their beautiful fairy forms. They definitely looked like goddess fairies, so utterly beautiful fairies were now in the sky taking their positions.

"Blinding ray." Stella said and used her powers to blast the monster, but to no due, the monster reappeared again. It was like the Army of decay (from season 1) almost similar monster to them.

"Pure enchanted morphix." Aisha yelled, purple liquid in a shape of a bubble began squeezing the monsters and bursting it into million of pieces, and they reformed again.

"What-the those things are reforming again." Musa said, blasting wave blast at the monsters, Flora trying to hold them off with her nature powers, and Tecna trapping them in her web sphere.

"How are we going to defeat them?" Stella said.

"I don't know they're too powerful." Flora said. The winx were too weak to defeat these creatures, the winx were retreating.

"I think we should go to Miss. Faragonda maybe there's a way to defeat them." Aisha suggested.

"I feel so bad, I mean we can't leave the people like this." Musa said.

"I know Musa, but we need to figure out a way to get rid of them, then we come back and help them." Stella said, all of them looked at Stella in shock.

"What?" Stella asked?

"Are you feeling okay today Stell?" Tecna asked.

"Ya, just because I said that...oh no you think I don't care about the people...well in that case half of the time is true...but not this time...lets go." Stella said, and the rest of the winx left the city, and went straight to Miss. Faragonda.

*...*

Meanwhile at shadow-haunt just beneath the waterfalls. The girl wanted to play innocent, as in the return of Bloom. The girl is clever for her plans, she wants everyone to trust her again and that would take a while or so. Until she finally exposes for who she is truly, and what she has become. Avron knew how clever this girl is, in gaining trust of the fairies the specialist and the company of light. This is going to be very big. Avron couldn't be much prouder of a girl that he might some day call her, _'his daughter/his girl/his angel and ect...'_. He trusted in what she's doing.

"I'm ready Avron." the girl said with a slick smile on her face, with a bit of a dangerous tone to it.

"Than go...help the fairies and specialist let them earn your trust." He said, and then the girl disappeared.

*...*

The girl made it to Magix and saw the disaster that was occurring, people afraid, screaming in terror and running around. Bloom knows what she must do, she yelled out "enchantix." After when she transformed into her enchantix, she fought off the monsters and destroyed each one of them, now they were completely gone. The citizens of Magix thanked the girl, for saving them from those horrible creatures.

"Well at least someone gave me credit and appreciates me for helping them." Bloom mumbled.

"You..." Someone said from the background and when Bloom turned and saw him, as if it had been forever since they had seen each other and spoken too.

"How...where...where were you?" he asked in disbelief, he wanted to hug her and have her back in his arms. The girl backed off "what don't you remember me?" the young boy asked in shocked. Bloom knew who he was, but pretend to not know him, or to remember him in that case.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked in a confused looked.

"I'm Sky, _your _Sky remember." Sky said confused why didn't she remember him. Where was she? Where have she been for all these years? Its been so long since they last seen each other.

"Come on Bloom don't you remember." Sky asked.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or how you know my name please leave me alone." Bloom said, she started to walk but Sky grabbed her arm and she turned toward him "please you have to remember me, I was your fiancé."

"Fiance..." Bloom said repeatedly in a shock tone.

"Bloom, don't pretended you don't know who am I." Sky said.

"Look, seriously I don't know who you are? Since when we were engaged anyways, that I don't remember." Bloom said trying to break out free from his grasped.

"No. I'm going to show you something that will sure make you remember." Sky said, and he took Bloom with him._' Shit. I didn't want to see him. He's going to ruin my plans, unless I keep on saying I don't remember. But he will make me remember can't he leave me alone and now he's completely in love with me all over again. This is not how its suppose to happen. Damn it.'_

He made me sit behind him on his motorbike and he drove off, to the one place I will certainly remember the lake in the middle of the forest. That's where my older sister used to stay, before she got her body back. Sky...knows thats the place I visited a lot during my three years attending Alfea, he's certainly sure I will remember that place. Once we got there, he parked his motorbike on the side and helped me get down.

"Bloom you should remember this place...this place it will bring you lots of memories back." He told me, her grabbed my hand and lead me to the lake.

"This is the place you used to visit your sister, remember." Sky said and I shook my head, I could see his face fell apart.

"How could you not remember this place Bloom, you should." He said in a frustrated tone, I was a bit scared, and moved back a bit and he looked at me with a sad face. "Bloom, I'm sorry if I yelled. But I can't lose you again. If you can't remember, then we'll move past this, the past was the past. And we can start fresh together, and build our future together." Sky said he walked towards me, he grabbed my hand and gently brushed against his face. "No matter what happens, we're in this together, and don't worry about the past, I'm still in love with you." It was sweet of him to say this, but I can't do this.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Don't you want to see your sister..." Sky said.

"What!? Please don't tell me, you don't remember your sister." Sky said to me, and I shook my head.

"Okay...okay...I'll just call her and we can meet her on Domino." Sky said and he called Daphne.

*...*

Daphne's phone was ringing, it was in her room. She heard it, it was _'Sky, why would he be calling me.' _Daphne thought. She answered her phone.

"Hey Daphne I have great news..."

"What is it?" Daphne asked happily, maybe just maybe he found Bloom. Her heart beat was beating so quickly for his answer.

"I...I found Bloom, I actually saw her...but..."

"But what Sky." She asked again, she noticed a hit of worry in his tone.

"She doesn't remember us...and what I mean about us...you me...probably the winx...and everything else. She's like a different person. Can we come here, and maybe we can solve this issue." Sky said.

"Of course bring her here. I want to see her, its been years since I saw her." Daphne said in an excited tone.

"Then we'll be here in less than five minutes." Sky said and with that they both hung up, Daphne was happy to see her sister again. But as soon as that smile lasted for about a minute, her smile turned into a frown. What if her sister doesn't remember who she is, or can't remember her or her parents? That would be a nightmare for Daphne and probably her parents. She's hoping she can bring back some of Bloom's memories.

*...*

Daphne was outside waiting for Sky to arrive here along with Bloom. It scared her and excited her to get to see Bloom, she's afraid that Bloom won't remember her. Daphne didn't tell her parents about Bloom's arrival just yet. She wants to see if Bloom remembers her. Then she saw Sky off in the distance walking with Bloom. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, as if something she hadn't seen in a long time had finally came back to her.

"Sky..." she said, and hugged him.

"Bloom this is your sister, Daphne." Sky said. Daphne walked up to Boom and gave her a hug, and then separated from her and looked at her, she had a unfamiliar look on her face, (she was confused).

"Bloom do you remember who I am?" Daphne asked.

"No, I'm sorry if I don't." Bloom said, Daphne's face fell apart. How couldn't she remember who she is? What happened to her? Where was she? Five years gone...to where? Where ever she had gone, it must've effected her memories of us?

"Bloom don't you remember that you're the one, who brought me back to life, your the one who saved mom and dad. They loved you Bloom. They missed you so much. If you don't know that, I'll tell you, they've been looking everywhere for you, mom and dad were devastated for your disappearance Bloom, you have no idea how up set they were." Daphne said, she grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it for confidence.

"Mom...dad must know you returned...Sky come with us my parents must know you found Bloom." Daphne said, and she walked into the palace holding Bloom's hand. She realized Bloom was looking at everything. Something must've happened to her. Why couldn't she remember her, Sky, and her parents and probably everyone else. The five years that she've been gone completely effected her, and her memories.

Daphne knows where parents would be around this time of day, in the royal gardens chatting. She wanted Bloom to wait with Sky, to explain to her parents what happened. Once her parents figured out the news of their missing daughter Bloom was found, they were happy. But soon their frowns turned upside down when Daphne told them she has forgotten everyone she knows including them. Her parents rushed over to Bloom, to believe it for themselves. Once they saw her, her parents' eyes started tearing up. They thanked Sky for finding their daughter again.

"Bloom..." her mother said, slowly walking up to her daughter, cupping her chin up to her, looking right into her blues...it was her. She was finally found after all these years. "...it's really you.." Marion hugged her daughter tightly more than ever and cried "my baby girl, your finally found..." she shook into tears. Finally having her youngest daughter back in her arms. Her father came in and hugged the two of them tightly, he had tears in his eyes as well, he was so relief to have his daughter back...back home where she belongs. He never thought of seeing his daughter again, the last time he ever saw her was five years ago when she was having picnic with them. They both grabbed the hand of their daughter and led her through the palace, with Sky and Daphne walking right behind them.

"Now what?" Sky asked Daphne.

"Well, we'll tell the winx and Miss. Faragonda that Bloom's back, but she lost her memories of us and doesn't remember anything in the five years that passed. And maybe we'll find a way for her, to get her memories back. Once we get her memories back, we'll ask her where she had been for five years." Daphne said.

"Sounds good to me." Sky replied.

Her parents were leading Bloom back to her bedroom, once they made it, her father flickered the light open. Everything still the same when Bloom left, nothing had changed.

"Bloom your room hasn't changed, its the same as the way you left it when you disappeared." Her mother said squeezing her daughter's hand. They sat on the bed, Bloom felt a bit over whelmed by all this. "Bloom when you disappeared, me and your mother were searching for you everywhere. That night me and your mother were so upset about losing you for the second time..." Bloom cut her father off "..I'm sorry..." Her parents looked at her, a hurt look was placed on her face, her parents squeezed her hands as if they accepted her apology. "We know from Daphne that you don't remember us." Marion said with a bit hurt in her tone, and this made Oritel's spine shiver. His own daughter doesn't remember him, it hurt him a lot.

"Maybe after some time here, maybe you'll remember your memories Bloom we had a great time especially with your sister Daphne. You and her were so close Bloom, it made me and your father soo happy. You brought us back together again Bloom." Her mother said and kissed her on the forehead. Oritel and Marion got up from the bed and she said "if you need anything Bloom, we're just a hallway down from your room." Then they left her alone.

*...*

It was the middle of the night Bloom was in bed sleeping, her dreams were bringing her back some of her old memories, good memories of her friends...family...Sky...and everyone she cared about so deeply was coming back to her. A smile was on her face. She remember some good things, but not all. Then the window of her bedroom opened the curtains were flying around crazily because of the winds. A man appeared in her bedroom it was Aragon. He was watching Bloom for all these hours, he know if she stays here longer she will remember her old memories and remember him what he had done to her. Lie to her, abused her for his own needs... If she remembers these things, he knows she'll kick his ass. He must influence her with negative energy. Bloom sensing this a negative energy woke up. She started to look all around her room, for the source of the negative energy. Then she saw a dark shaped figured, "who's there...I can call guards...you better leave."

"Why should I?" a cold voice said, and this made Bloom's spine shiver and she grinned,"whoever you are, you should be warned who you're dealing with." She said in a confident voice.

"Really? You should also be warned for what I can do to you on this cold night." the man replied, this made Bloom quite. Then the man settled a hand on Bloom's shoulder and grabbed her, and slammed her against the wall.

"You really should be warned little girl...I know who you are? But do you know who am I? Maybe you lost just a bit a memory girl." He said, using his hand to place it on her forehead, and she screamed for help. Just within minutes her parents barged in, her father flickered the lights on blinding the man. They turned around to see a man holding their daughter against the wall. Oritel was angry and the sight of the man, he had his sword and used the power of the sword against the man, but he vanished. Bloom's face was full of fear, and sweat was coming down her face, she was breathing quickly.

"Bloom honey are you okay." her mother rushed to her and hugged her. Bloom had tears falling down from her eyes, she was scared. Then she pulled away, her father came "are you hurt?" her father asked, ruffling her hair.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't have worried you guys." Bloom sighed.

"Worry us Bloom. Who knows what he could've done to you?" Her mother exclaimed.

"We're always going to be there for you, no matter what it is." Her father said.

"Thanks, I should probably go back to sleep and you guys should too." she said.

"Good night darling." her mother said and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night." Bloom said, and they finally went to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><span><em>~How did you guys think of this chapter? A bit confusion, I know. It's going to clear up in later chapters. In the next chapter the winx and the other specialist will know that Bloom returned from Sky and Daphne. How can Stella take the news, when Bloom lost her memories and can't remember them at all? How will they all react to the news? Daphne wants to ask Miss. Faragonda if there's anyway possible for Bloom to remember her memories. Though Bloom's memories are replaced with the evil version of themselves. How would they react to this? Who had done this to Bloom? And why? The one question that everyone will be bothered by is "<em>_**Where was Bloom for the past five years?**__"_


	2. Chapter 2: She's Back & Seeking Answers

**~Removed Memories~**

_~In the last chapter Bloom came back to Magix, after five years of disappearance. Bloom saw Sky in Magix, but she doesn't remember who he was. He tried to take her to the lake as if to make her remember her old memories, but it didn't work out. Sky called Daphne and informed her on Bloom's situation with her memory loss. Sky took her to see her sister, and asked Daphne how can we restore her memory back. She told him, she'll inform the winx and Faragonda about her return...and try to help Bloom remember her memories..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:<span>

She's Back & Seeking Answers:

The next day, Bloom woke up to the early sunrise. She usually never wakes up this early but something was on her mind. She still barley remembers her old memories. She must do what she has to do, put a fake smile on everyone that she knows of. She was out sitting in the balcony, watching the sunrise into the sky. The morning was a beautiful thing to watch, the sky is shaded into a deep bright orange fading to yellow in the blue skies. Birds were flying the blue sky chirping happily. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. People out for the morning doing their jogs, taking their dog out for a walk, people going to work and ect...

Bloom sighed, she knew it was a beautiful morning...but something was on her mind. Bloom's memories of them, they were being so rude to her, and mean and everything that's negative about them. How can they be so kind to her? Why? Is it because they know whom she is with? Maybe it's a plot, tricking her to become one of them, and then...then they'll reveal how evil they are, after when they defeat Aragon. He always told her, never believe anyone what they say. But only trust yourself. How? With all this kindness going around, she didn't know which one to believe in anymore. Was he telling her lies about them? How, he showed her everything about them, so it couldn't be a lie or could it be? It was hard telling which side was better, to stay with him or with _'**them**'_ its hard to know the difference. All the memories she knows and remembers were them being mean to her, hurting her and stuff...

So why believe them, when you can only believe the person who told and have a best interest of you for the future. Was he hypocriting her to believe him, and make her to do all the negative and evil things that she must do? Was he really telling the truth, or is it lies. What ever it is, she bound to find out. A hand was placed on her should, she was startled she turned around to see her sister.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning Bloom." Daphne replied, and sat down on the other chair besides Bloom.

"Watching the sun rise is beautiful." Daphne said.

"It is," Bloom replied. Daphne looked at her sister, she never used to wake up so early before, and something had changed her. What happened to Bloom during the five years. How did she forget her memories? Who had done this to her? Daphne's bound to find out what happened to Bloom. She'd changed over the five years that she's been gone. Why did she change? Did someone forced her to change? Questions will soon to be answered.

"Bloom...I know you might not remember, but what happened in the five years, you changed Bloom. What happened?" Daphne asked her sister. Bloom looked at her sister and spoke up "I really don't remember, the only thing I do remember is winding up in Magix with no memory. I don't how I lost my memory." Bloom said with a lie. Daphne looked at Bloom and grabbed her hands and squeezed it "don't worry I'm going to help you remember your memories."

"Thanks..." I said quietly.

"What are sisters for?" Daphne said with a wide smile on her face. I smiled back at her. She seems sure of herself of helping me remember my memories, but I do remember my memories, they were all mean to me and stuck up, oh no she's going to know what my memories are. What am I going to do now?

"We have to go to breakfast, change your clothes Bloom." Daphne said and she stood up, so did I, and she left to her room, while I changed my clothes. I wore a nice short dress; it was a strapped beige dress, with a yellow belt in the middle, and ruffles just beneath the belt. Fixed my hair and fixed my make-up. And I went to breakfast, it was a hallway down which leads to a nice breakfast table.

"Good morning Bloom." My parents both said, "good morning mother, father." I replied and sat down and started to eat my breakfast. I could feel that they're all staring at me, I don't know why. Was it because I'm back to them or because of my memory loss? Either way its kinda the same.

"What about your friends Bloom, we should tell them you returned." her mother said, getting an approval from her father and her sister, maybe just maybe seeing her friends might bring back some memories.

"I have friends?" Bloom asked and furrowed her brows at her parents.

"Don't remember Bloom...Stella she's your best friend and the rest of the winx..." Daphne said, Bloom shook her head "I'm really sorry but I don't really remember them."

"You know what, we'll invite them here, and maybe just seeing them, will help you remember them." Daphne said.

*...*

After breakfast Daphne decided to call the winx and tell them that Bloom returned. Stella was devastated when Bloom disappeared they were all looking for her. Until they finally admitted the reality that Bloom's gone. Stella cried for month for disappearance of her best friend.

...

Stella's phone was ringing, and she saw the caller it was _'Daphne'_. She wondered why is Daphne calling her. She hasn't at least seen her in a year for that matter. She answered it "...hi Stella..."

"Hi Daphne." Stella said.

"I have good news and some bad..." Daphne trailed off, Stella's eyes widen. She couldn't believe Daphne, and she was in shock. Her best friend had returned but with no memory of them. How did this happen? When did she come? How long has been here for? Stella wants to find out badly...

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME...YOU KNOW WHAT I'M COMING RIGHT NOW, WITH THE REST OF THE WINX..." she said, and hung up. She had to tell the rest of the winx, but she noticed something in Daphne's tone a bit of sadness. She wondered why? Daphne told her, that she'd tell them when they get there.

Stella rushed into the hall of Alfea finding her friends; they were in the cafeteria chatting.

"Girls...I finally found you." Stella was huffing and puffing.

"What's the matter Stella?" Aisha asked.

"...Bloom's back..."

"What? How? Since when?" The winx said together shocked.

"Stella." Musa said.

"Daphne...she told me, they found her yesterday, she'll explain everything when we get there." Stella said looking at the winx with hopeful face, filled with happiness once again. But their frown will turn upside down.

"Get where?" Flora asked.

"Domino." Stella said.

*...*

Bloom was alone in the gardens, she wondered. How will her friends react? Are they filling her with lies, just to be with her in a short time and then blame her, and threaten her? This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to earn their trust, not making her remember her memories, which burned her heart forever. If they saw her memories, they would know what happened and why she's here? It had to be Sky to spot her, and bring her back here where all the pain started. She hated him, and despises him so much. How could she let this happen? What about her mission? How is she supposed to succeed now? She must find another way now.

The winx arrived on Domino, and they were walking with Daphne.

"I wouldn't be too happy about her return." Daphne said, most of them frowned especially Stella.

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"When Sky found Bloom...she barely remembered him, and me. She's lost her memories and I don't know how, or who did this to her." Daphne said, and this made the winx frown.

"So she lost her memories and probably she won't remember us." Musa said.

"Yes, I know it hurts. You should've seen Sky yesterday he's so upset." Daphne said.

"I bet." Aisha said.

"It's not easy, it's hard. I wonder what happened?" Flora asked.

"I've been asking myself the same question, this morning I asked her if she remembers what happened, but she couldn't remember. I don't know what happened to her but we're going to find out. I really need your help, in finding out what really happened." Daphne said.

"Of course we'll help you Daphne." Tecna said.

"So where is she?" Stella asked, Daphne leading the way to the gardens where Bloom is sitting down and waiting for them.

"She's out in the gardens. But please don't over whelm her, it probably won't be best for her and you guys but approach her slowly." Daphne said, all of them nodded and they turned their heads to Stella.

"What?!" Stella asked.

"That means you too Stell." Musa said. So Daphne and the winx headed out to the gardens, they saw her sitting on the bench swing. They approached her slowly.

"Hey Bloom..." Stella said and sat down next to her, Bloom turned her face to Stella and greeted her "hey..."

Then Bloom saw other four girls, they sat on the side of the water fountain, she's assuming that these are her friends that she's suppose to remember but couldn't.

"Well, Bloom I don't think you remember us...but we'll start from the beginning, I'm Tecna." Tecna said.

"I'm Musa."

"I'm Flora."

"I'm Aisha."

"And I'm your best friend Stella."

"What happened Bloom?" Flora asked with curiosity.

"I don't really remember, all I know that I was in Magix and Sky was there. He found me, and introduced me to my sister and that's all what I remember." Bloom said. This struck the winx, about the last five years, doesn't she remember where she was or what happened. What the years before that they shared at Alfea? What happened to all that?

"Do you know how time passed by?" Tecna asked, at this question everyone looked at Bloom.

"Maybe a year or so..." she said.

"You don't remember how many years passed by." Stella said in shock. This really shocked the winx; they knew something triggered her memories. Someone must've played with her, probably trying to erase her memories or something. This was really bad. How could she not know how much time passed by?

"Bloom's it been about five years..." Aisha said.

"That's impossible...could it…be?" Bloom said.

"Tecna can you analysis her mind to see what's really going on?" Daphne asked. Tecna went to Bloom, and used her powers to scan Bloom's mind to taking a reading from it. Once Tecna was done she was looking at her results, Bloom's mind was so cloudy and full of darkness. Daphne came over and asked and now everyone was besides Tecna looking at the results. They were shocked about this, how was this even possible. That means someone must've done to Bloom for a reason. What kind of reason would he/she do this to her? They way there were looking at it; it was like clouds blocking her memories.

"Somebody must've blocked her memories, or something..." Stella said.

"Ya, by the looks of it." Musa said in agreement.

"But who would've done this?" Flora asked.

"I don't know. Whoever messed with Bloom, will sure get it." Aisha said.

"And I'll be the first to do so," Stella said.

"I agree, but we don't know who's responsible for this." Flora said.

"I know, we'll ask miss. Faragonda about this. Maybe there is a way to get Bloom's memories back." Daphne said.

"So why would they do this to her?" Musa asked.

"I don't know, but when we find out who was behind this, they'll be in so much trouble, I'll personally make sure they won't be out of bed for the next two weeks." Stella said with bit of anger in her tone.

"Daphne should we take her to Alfea?" Tecna asked.

"We should, and I'll go with you. But first I have to tell my parents." Daphne said.

"Right they must know." Flora said. They turned around to see Bloom, and she seems fine. Like she doesn't know what's going on. Now the winx will find out a way to help Bloom to get back her memories. Suddenly they saw the king and queen walking towards them, the winx greeted them.

"Hello mother, father, I was going to find you." Daphne said. They looked at Bloom, with concern, wondering if she remembered her friends or not.

"How's Bloom, did she remember you winx?" Queen Marion asked.

"She hasn't remember them, mom." Daphne said, and this made their parents worried about her, they wondered what happened. Why couldn't she remember her friends?

"But we found something else...your highness, something important." Stella said.

"What is it?" King Oritel asked in a concern and deep tone.

"Well we discovered that someone might've blocked her memories of us..." Tecna trailed off, unknowing the king and queen's reaction to this.

"What?!" The king and queen said in a shocked tone, it shocked them that someone blocked off their daughter's memories of them.

"How do you know this?" the queen asked, she was shocked how could they know that someone blocked her daughter's memories and why would this person do that to her?

"Well I analyzed her mind and this showed up, someone clearly did this to her. I don't know for what reason why." Tecna said, then she showed the king and queen of Bloom's mind result it was cloudy and full of darkness. Clearly someone has been messing with their daughter's mind and made her forget her memories. They all had this shocked look because the more they looked at it, the more they see something...something terrible. They must take Bloom to Alfea, because Faragonda might know the answer to this.

"Your highnesses you don't mind if Bloom come with us to Alfea." Musa asked. Queen Marion was about to protest, until her husband convinced her of letting Bloom to go to Alfea, Faragonda will help her and who knows Bloom might trigger her memory. Then Marion said yes, she would allow Bloom to go to Alfea with the winx.

"Don't worry mother, I will be with Bloom at all times." Daphne said, and hugged her mother, for comfort "don't worry nothing bad will happen to her. I promise you."

"I hope you're right Daphne. I can't lose neither of you for the second time..." she mumbled. Then Daphne separated from her mother and looked at the winx and nodded.

"Then why don't you and your sister start packing." Oritel said, "ahh-" Bloom yelled out in pain, a dark negative energy was flowing around Bloom affecting her by the second. Everyone turned around to see dark smoke around Bloom, they could tell she was being affected by the energy around her. Everyone backed off a couple of inches away from Bloom, unknowing what happening to her. Daphne could tell someone was behind this and affecting her little sister. Whoever this person was? He/she should never play with her little sister like this; otherwise Daphne would kill him/her that was doing this to Bloom. Bloom turned to '_Dark Bloom'_. Bloom was in her dark enchantix form, the dress was fading from dark purple to dark navy, the coil was navy, and her cloves were purple. Her hair red like blood. Her eyes changed from blue to golden. The winx knew it was _Dark Bloom_, but how? Who did this to her and why? How was this person being able to transform her into dark Bloom again? The reason why Bloom transformed into _Dark Bloom _was because she was influenced from her memories of them (negative memories) of them. The winx, Daphne, Oritel and Marion didn't know if they should fight or not. They knew this was not the real Bloom they loved, but the evil, cruel Bloom.

"Hello winx, mother, father Daphne...don't you remember me, the real me..." Bloom said in a mocking tone.

"Bloom this is not the real you." The winx said. "Oh really." Bloom said readying her fireballs at them, prepared to attack them with all her will and power she has. "Bloom drop this now...this isn't who you are." Oritel said.

"Oh, really, because you guys aren't the kind ones either, you're lying to me...I remember the day it all started...you guys all told me you hated me, mother father, you even blamed me about what happened sixteen years ago, you wished that I wasn't born...and Daphne you hated me, you said you wished that you haven't saved and wished to let me die." Dark Bloom said. At this the winx, Daphne and their parents were utterly shocked about what Bloom said.

"That's not true Bloom, whoever told you this, is filling you with lies." Stella said.

"It's true Bloom. We never said those things to you, you're our friend and we would never hurt you." Flora said.

*...*

Meanwhile in the caves of shadow-haunt beneath the falls, Aragon was behind all this he was watching Bloom. He changed Bloom into dark Bloom. He was showing her memories of people she loved the most, that they hate her and blamed her for everything that happened to them. He was influencing her with his evil magic, he wanted Bloom to go against them, and he knows if they try to bring back her memories, they would know who did this and hunt him down and end him especially Oritel. He must try to do everything to not let this happen. He was just there with an evil smile placed on his face; they would never know it was his doings.

*...*

"Bloom whatever you're talking about isn't true, none of it is. We would never treat you like this." Aisha yelled.

"Then how come I remember it like that." Bloom said.

"I don't know, but someone's messing with you Bloom." Musa said, and Bloom looked at her friends, her eyes were flashing from gold to blue. They realize Bloom must be trying to break free from the spell, but she ended up fainting and her father catched her in his arms and carried her.

"I think Bloom should stay here, for the meantime," Marion said, looking at both her daughters.

"But-" Daphne protested.

"Daphne, I think your mother is right. Bloom right now is..." Oritel said looking at his unconscious daughter, and looking back at Daphne. "...she's unstable right now, its best to keep her here from harming anybody." She knew her father was right Bloom should stay here, its for the best, while she and the winx will go back to Alfea and gather information.

"Maybe you're right..." Daphne said with a sigh, she looked at the winx who simply understood that Bloom should be kept here.

"Okay, well me and the winx are heading back to Alfea and maybe we'll find a way." Daphne said, and her parents gave her a nod. Daphne turned to the winx, and said, "we'll tell miss. Faragonda about what happened to Bloom and figure out a way."

*...*

Daphne and the winx (minus Bloom) are in Alfea. While they were walking they saw the guys approaching them as they came. They don't have any idea that Bloom's back, Sky haven't told the guys yet he was waiting until the winx to arrive, Sky has no idea that Daphne had told the winx already. The guys greeted their girlfriends, they were happy to see them again.

"We have news to tell you..." Daphne spoke up.

"What news are you talking about Daphne?" Thorne asked, and all the guys looked at Daphne.

"...Bloom's back..." Sky said, the guys all froze. How was she back? Where was she? And how she and Sky knew Bloom came? How come the girls didn't say a word? Did they know? How did Sky know? Who told Sky? Was he the one who saw her, or Daphne? The guys were in total disbelief by Sky and Daphne's news. They have no idea what to say. Thorne doesn't even know whom Bloom is, and now he was going to find out.

"Who's Bloom?" Thorne asked, and he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"You know don't want to break the news or anything...but how could you not know who Bloom is, she's Daphne's younger sister. How could you not know that?" Stella said.

"Sorry, I didn't know she has a younger sister. How come you never told me?" Thorne asked and looked at Daphne, her brown eyes shinning in his blue eyes with worry and she sighed.

"Because I thought I would never see her again, she's been missing for five years and now she just showed up yesterday." Daphne said.

"Daphne...I'm so sorry to hear that." Thorne said, and he pulled Daphne in his arms. Then he looked at Sky he remember when Sky told him his fiancé had disappeared, he wondered could Daphne's sister be his fiancé.

"Sky...is she your fiancé?" Thorne said.

"Ya, she is." Sky replied.

"So where is she now? Why isn't she here?" Brandon asked.

"Umm...about that..." Stella said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked.

"Bloom she...lost her memories about all of us." Flora said quietly, and now the guys were shocked about this and were in silence trying to copperhead over what just happened.

"Daphne...I'm sorry to hear that." Thorne said trying to comfort her, and the rest of the guys looked up at Sky who was upset about his fiancé.

"Dude sorry to hear that." The guys said, and Brandon patted him on the back and said "don't worry Sky. I'm sure she'll remember."

"Thanks bro." he whispered back.

"So now what are you going to do?" Riven asked.

"We're going to talk to miss. Faragonda about and see what we can do about it." Musa said.

"Okay what about us." Riven complained, Musa smirked at him and said, "you'll stay here with the rest of the guys and wait for us." Riven was about to open his mouth, but Musa kissed him on the cheek, and Riven blushed and the guys gave their girlfriends a hug, and they left them.

*...*

At the headmistress' office, where the winx are gathered.

"Now what seems to be the trouble winx?" miss. Faragonda asked.

"It's Bloom she back, but when she returned...her memories are completely gone too." Daphne said.

"How is her memories are gone, did you ask her everything?" Miss. Faragonda said.

"Yes, she doesn't remember anything, even how she lost her memories or where was she as if it was just all a blur." Stella said.

"That's very strange, winx someone must be behind of Bloom's missing memories." miss. Faragonda said.

"That's what we're been thinking off, so is there anyway to restore back Bloom's memories." Flora asked? Then miss. Faragonda said, "yes, there is, a book it's called the book of '_reflected memories'_."

"Reflected memories, what's it about." Musa asked?

"The reflected memories book is about any forgetful, or replaced memories. The book hasn't been used in decades, this book isn't just only a spell about memories to bring them back, but also it can erase all memories...it's a dangerous book just be careful. You don't know how powerful the book is just for a simple spell. If you use the wrong spell who knows what could happen." miss. Faragonda said.

"We'll make sure we'll be careful about using the right spell." Daphne said.

"So where is the book?" Stella asked.

*...*

The guys were out waiting in the hallway, for the winx. Sky was pacing worriedly he was afraid of losing Bloom forever, what if they can't bring back Bloom's memories. What if Bloom won't remember them at all? He loved Bloom, all those memories of her tore his heart, she has to remember him, and it's the only way to heal his broken heart. All those years of being together...going out on dates...how he first laid eyes on her, it made his eyes watery. Then they saw the winx coming out from the headmistresses' office, Sky pulled himself together and looked at the winx with a serious look.

"So winx is there anything new, is there a way to help Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Yes, there is a way and you guys are going to help us." Stella said.

"How?" the guys asked.

"We're going to the library in search of a book called the reflected memories." Tecna said.

"The reflected memories." The guys said in a union.

"Yes, the book will help us restore Bloom's memory." Daphne said.

"So come on guys chop-chop to it." Musa said, with a giggle.

So the winx and the specialist went to the library to find the book, it won't be easy for them. The book hasn't been used in decades so it would be hard to find it in the library. The book is different, the cover reflects the memories of the person, almost like looking in the mirror trying to look at yourself, but it will be showing your memories.

Hours later...the winx, the specialist were about to give up until Tecna found the book, it was the _"The Reflected Memories." _She knew it was it, because she saw her memories.

"Found it." Tecna yelled, and everyone rushed to Tecna's side, and they all looked at the book, which saw parts of their old memories.

"That's the book." Daphne said with a smile. Now wanting to open the book and see what kind of spells could help Bloom remember her memories.

*...*

Bloom was waking up, when she opened her eyes she found herself in her room again. She wondered what happened to her back there, wait where was everyone. Without any noticed she moved on her right side to see her mother asleep next to her, and her father on the other side. They must've been really worried about her, about what happened. She tried not to wake her mother, but to no vial her mother sensed her movement and she slowly opened her eyes, and turned around to see who was moving, it was Bloom. Her mother was now fully awake.

"Bloom, you're awake finally, you passed out hours ago and made me and your father really worried about you." Marion said, and hugged her daughter, Bloom hugged her mother tightly, with their movement, they pushed Oritel off the bed, and they both turned around and gave a small innocent smile.

"Seriously girls do you have to push me off..." Oritel mumbled getting up to see Bloom wide-awake.

"Bloom you're awake." Oritel said and sat on the bed next to his daughter. It was good to see her awake again. Her mother sat on the other side of the bed stroking her daughter's hair.

"You had us worried, you passed out for a very long time, about five hours." Oritel said, Bloom felt guilty she didn't know she worried her parents that much.

"I'm sorry." Bloom said.

"Its okay darling as long as you're awake now." her mother said.

"By the way your sister and friends went to Alfea to help you restore you memories, and they'll be here shortly." her father said, he noticed his daughter a bit paler than before, even her mother noticed it.

"Honey are you feeling well." Marion asked and she cupped her daughter's chin to her to face her. Marion noticed Bloom's difference in her eyes; they were slightly changing from blue to gold she knew someone was behind this affecting her daughter in a way. "Do you feel different Bloom?"

"Why would I?" Bloom questioned. Marion remembered what happened to Bloom earlier. She knew someone was behind this and she's going to find out who is this person, and why they have done this to her?

*...*

The winx were doing their research, they come to powerful spells in the book. They remembered what the headmistress said about the book, this book wasn't just any simple book where you can locate the spell and use it. Many spells in this book are complicated, and just too tricky to use. But after some time they found the spell, and now they were going back to Domino to help Bloom, and once they'll use this spell on Bloom...and this spell that they're going to use is to involve going inside Bloom's mind and see all the memories and try to bring them back.

"So...you're going back right." Thorne asked Daphne.

"Yes, and after we clear this whole thing out and you'll be able to meet my sister." Daphne said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The winx were with their boyfriends saying goodbye to them, for now.

"Sky don't worry, Bloom will remember everything." Stella said convincing Sky.

"I know she will." He replied, just the thought of it, pained him, he hoped her memories will return to her as soon as possible. He wanted to go out with her after when he first saw her in Magix, but couldn't because it was hard on him, and it would be hard on her too.

*...*

Aragon was watching the winx; he knew what they were doing. He was waiting for them, do bring back Bloom's old memories of them. Once they'll do that, he'll make sure to turn Bloom into "Dark Bloom" the Bloom he wanted to be, nothing but evil, cruelty. He was just waiting for them, so his plan can happen. His dark magic was even more powerful than the winx combined all together, for that his magic would affect Bloom even more. Once the time is right, even though Bloom restored her memories he can flip her to the evil side so easily. His plan to take over the universes was slowly coming into motion, as he wanted to be. Nothing can stop him now, he will soon be the supreme ruler of the magic dimension. He laughed evilly in his throne room, he knew these fairies would be hopeless when the times comes, he can sense their energies, their powerful, but not enough to destroy him. His plan was soon to become a reality.

* * *

><p><em><span>~In the next chapter, Daphne and the winx will return to Domino and help her restore her memories. They'll have to enter her mind and see what's really happening<span> and get back her memories. Once the winx are in Bloom's mind they'll be shocked about the memories...the memories aren't gone but simply replaced with evil versions of themselves and right when they saw the first memory they immediately knew someone was messing with her...a secret will be discovered not only Bloom's memories are replaced, but an evil man was tampering with Bloom to get what he wants..._


	3. Chapter 3: False Memories

**~Removed Memories~**

_~In this chapter, Daphne and the winx arrived on Domino; they have the spell they needed to help Bloom. Once when they'll enter her empty mind they'll see...something...something they never seen before or come across to...they will be shocked about the memories...its not was they expected to be...these memories are __**"false"**__ how could that be? Why would they mess her memory up like that and spread it with __**"lies"**__ What would this person possibly gain out of all this? The winx and Daphne finally realized it wasn't Bloom's fault for not remembering them in a positive way, but the negative way. As they go deep down in Bloom's memory they'll be shocked about the "__**Truth"**__ behind all this._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span>

False Memories:

Once Daphne and the winx got back from Alfea, they were now on Domino. They were walking into the palace, they wondered if Bloom is even awake. The last thing they remembered Bloom passed out from her _Dark Bloom _form and her father took her to her room to rest. Suddenly they saw Oritel and Marion walking through the corridors they seemed to be fine after the whole episode of Bloom being evil thing. Daphne and the winx walked up to them, and Stella asked them "how is Bloom, is she awake?"

"She's fine now, she just sitting in her room, and she asked me where did you guys went." replied Marion, Stella sensing from what Marion had just said, it excited Stella to know that her best friend was asking where did they went, but she remembered not to be too excited about this, because she still does not remember them just yet.

"Thank-you your highness," Stella said and the winx started to walk to Bloom's room, Daphne was stopped by her parents. "Daphne you should know something," her father said in a deep concerned tone.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Bloom...not only her memories is the problem, but her features are changing as well." her mother said with a deep sigh.

"What do you mean, mom." Daphne said and glanced at her father with concern in her eyes, afraid not only her memories is a problem but something else as well was affecting her little sister.

"Bloom isn't herself, ever since when she became '_Dark Bloom', _she's been different, acting different too. Someone is behind this Daphne, affecting the Bloom that we _love_, to become_ 'Dark Bloom'_." her father said in a low voice trying not to be overheard by anyone. "How?" Daphne asked.

"She's a bit paler, her eyes are flashing from blur to gold, a sign that _'Dark Bloom'_ may reach her very close and have a full control of her body without Bloom fully realizing who's controlling her and you may want to be very careful about her actions, she's thinking about negative things." her mother told her.

"Don't worry mom dad, me and the winx will help Bloom and trust me she won't become what you would think of her and plus we have the spell that will help her restore her memories but it requires concentration and complete silence and don't let anyone barge into the room or else who knows what will happen." Daphne said, trying to calm down her worried parents. Then Daphne left her parents and followed the winx. Stella knocked on Bloom's door and she opened the door she saw Bloom lying on her bed completely doing nothing as if time was the only thing kept ringing in her mind.

"Bloom." Stella said, and walked up to her and sat on the bed, and the rest of the girls followed in some sat on the bed and some on the coach they looked at Bloom who was completely a bit different than she was earlier. They could tell something was up with Bloom, but don't know how to place it or put it in the right word. Bloom pulled herself up together and said "hey, where have you been since you left."

"At Alfea doing some research." Tecna replied.

"So..." Bloom said, placing herself with a fake smile on her face, as if she showed some concern for them.

"We found the spell, that may help you remember your memories of us." Flora said in a calm voice, the girls were really excited, but didn't show it off. Great this was the last thing that Bloom needed, her friends helping her get back her memories. If they do succeed in this, Bloom will realized who had put her through all this and certainly she'll kick whoever's ass that messed with her in the first place.

"Will it work?" Bloom asked with concern, fear was across her face now. She was afraid what her friends will see, but not totally afraid but shocked. Because she dose remember them (negative way), they'll be regretting what they saw of themselves and embrace the truth of what they done to her, and for that Bloom had a little smirk on her face, but vanished within a second, so no one could recognize her face.

"So how are you going to do this?" Bloom asked.

"Simple, all we have to do is let you sleep and we'll go inside your mind and clear it so your memories can come back." Aisha said.

"You have to sleep now Bloom." Daphne said.

"Fine." Bloom mumbled and she lay on the bed, and started to drift off into nothing but a dream...

_A few minutes later..._

"Is she fully asleep?" Musa asked.

"Looks like it." Tecna said.

"Okay come on lets do this." Stella said, the winx were in the circle hands all connected to each other, focusing their minds and magic to get into Bloom's mind, after a minute or so, they were in Bloom's empty mind. Once they were in her mind, they were suddenly cold because of all the negative energy they felt that was going on. They had to dig deeper in her mind, for the memories. While they were going deeper they saw memories of Bloom when she was a child and was now seeing those memories.

*...*

~Flashback~

_A memory of Bloom when she was a small child, around 7 or 8. It was Christmas time in Gardenia, snow was falling down on Gardenia covering the entire city. Bloom was watching people playing outside in the wonderful snow, some people were building snowman, some people were throwing snowballs at each other..._

_"Mommy can we go outside and build a snowman." Bloom said to her mother, pleading with her blue sparkling eyes._

_"Honey, I know you want to go outside, but we have to wait for daddy to get here remember." Vanessa said, she bend down to Bloom and stroke her beautiful red hair, "don't worry he'll come. He promised you that he'll build a snowman with you."_

_"Oh ya..." Bloom said and gave a big smile to her mother. Then they heard the door open, Mike came in, Bloom ran to him as fast as she can and hugged him,"daddy you're here now we can build a snowman." She said with a wide smile on her face smiling to her father. He chuckled and closed the door behind him and bend down to Bloom he had a serious look on his face, and Bloom knew what it mean. "You can't play with me can you." Bloom asked with a disappointment look. "Sorry, sweetheart I wish I could."  
><em>

_"I guess its okay." Bloom said, in a disappointment tone._

_"Well you can go outside if you want." Mike told her, she smiled to him and ran off to the backyard outside to build a snowman, he got up. Vanessa glared at him and he realized that she's staring at him, and she sighed "Mike you told Bloom that you're going to play with her."_

_"Vanessa yes I know, I am." Mike said calmly, when he said this, this confused Vanessa a bit._

_"What do you mean?" She asked with curiosity._

_Bloom was outside alone trying to build a snowman until she saw her parents ridding a big red sled, her father pushing her mother towards Bloom, Bloom moved out the way and she smiled. "Mommy, what are you doing?" Bloom asked giggling. _

_"I'm ridding on the sled come on Bloom it'll be fun you see." Vanessa said, putting her hand out for Bloom to grab. She grabbed her mother's hand, and sat in front of her mother and Mike pushed them. Bloom was laughing after the ridding the sled, they helped Bloom build a snowman, they threw snowballs and in the end they went inside and had hot chocolate..._

*...*

_Couple of years later...Bloom was now thirteen years old, at that age most girls stop believing in fairies, mermaid, and any type of magical creature it came to her senses that the existence of magical creatures doesn't exist or so she believed. Until one night, a cold night late in January...Bloom was in her room getting ready for bed. She heard a sweet voice, then she heard the voice again. At first she thought it might be from the tv downstairs where her parents are watching, once she heard it the second time in a more clear and loud in a gentle voice, she knew that someone was trying to talk to her but who? She thought she was losing her mind. Then again she heard the voice and now she trembled in fear, and spoke up,"whose's there?"_

_"Don't you recognize my voice..." the voice said in a sweet and gentle tone._

_"Why would I?" Bloom said trying to back away, trying to get to the door. The voice chuckled "oh Bloom, I've been watching you for quite some time now..."_

_At this Bloom's eyes were filled with fear. Why would someone watch her? What do they want from her? Better question is how does this person knows her name? Thoughts were filling her mind with many questions._

_"How do you know my name?" Bloom said in a shocked tone. The kind voice chuckled in a way that made Bloom wanting to actual believe this is all real. "I know who you are?" _

_"I want to say something to you. Do you believe in magic?" the voice asked, and this made Bloom silent thinking about the question the voice had asked her, she always have believe in magic since when she was a small child and couldn't never stop believe in magic. Then she said in a confident voice "what if I say I do believe in magic..."_

_"I know you still believe in magic, you believe it from all your heart. I want to show you something...why don't you grab my hand." the kind voice said, Bloom saw the hand, it was pale like hers and placed her hand on the mysterious woman's hand. _

_"I want to show you something...something you'll never forget. When you turn sixteen you'll come back here with a special friend and be introduced to this planet."_

_"What friend? This is another planet other than Earth?" Bloom asked in shock._

_"My dear you ask too many questions." the voice chuckled._

_"I'm just wondering about all this...this is incredible." Bloom said in a shock, she felt herself floating in mid-air, which shocked Bloom she has no idea where the spirit was taking her._

_"Where are you taking me?" Bloom asked?_

_"A place...where you'll never forget...a place full of enchantment...love...laughter...friendship. Its a place beyond what you might picture of..." _

_"Really." Bloom said. The kind spirit showed Bloom Magix, and the realms in the magic dimension, she showed her the all types of fairies from where they come from, what kind of magic they practice? Witches...wizards and mermaids also existed...the girl was in shock she couldn't believe all these things are true, but her parents keep on insisting on her it isn't true. It's just a fairytale made up by people to believe those things are true but in fact the reality of life is they do not exists. Once the kind spirit was done showing her all those things, Bloom was back on Earth in her bed. She woke up immediately and rushed downstairs to tell her parents once she told them about what happened. They both looked at her as if she lost her mind._

_"Bloom...sweetie I think you must've hit your head too hard, when me and your went to go and check on you, you were unconscious on the ground." Vanessa said._

_"No...I wasn't really." Bloom protested. "I swear I-" she was cut off._

_"Bloom you must've been dreaming, probably your dream was too _real_ that you're starting to believe it." Mike said in a calm voice._

_"-but" Bloom was going to say another word but stopped at the looks her parents were giving her._

_"Fine..." Bloom mumbled._

_"But than someone said to me, in the dream that you saved a magical child in the building of flames dad." At this both Mike and Vanessa paled as if they've seen a ghost. Bloom noticed her parents reaction to that. As if they're hiding something from her._

_"Do you know something about that?" Bloom asked her parents._

_"Why don't we tell you about that tomorrow?" Vanessa said, hoping that Bloom would forget about that. Soon Bloom had forgotten about what happened and always assumed what she saw was a dream. But she knew it wasn't a dream it was something more than a mere dream, and always believed it to be..._

_*...*_

_Three years later, Bloom was now sixteen years old. She was sleeping in her room, it was summer vacation in Gardenia..._

_"Bloom..." Vanessa said, and she opened the door to see Bloom's still sleeping. A smile cracked on Vanessa face, she sat down on the bed and whispered to Bloom,"you're going to be late for school Bloom." At this Bloom shot up from her bed and she changed her clothes very quickly once she was done wearing her clothes, she noticed her mother smiling at her._

_"Wait a second, the alarm didn't go on because there's no school. Mom that's not funny." Bloom said heading back to bed tiredly. "I'm tired." Bloom mumbled._

_"You stayed up pretty late last night." Vanessa said._

_"I know, I was just reading." Bloom replied. Vanessa saw the book on the floor and picked it up "fairies...myth or reality, don't you ever get tried of reading those silly things."_

_"They're not silly okay." _

_"Actually now that school is over you can help me in the shop." _

_"Nooo." Bloom complained._

_"Good morning sunshine." Mike said._

_"I'm not going to spend my summer working in the shop with mom. I wish I could go somewhere fun with my friends alone." Bloom said._

_"How old is older dad. I'm sixteen." Bloom said._

_"Only sixteen, you're still my little girl." _

_"Dad it's not fair, that would be the great present ever," she complained, what was wrong with her to go with her friends on her own? Why couldn't her father let her? All her friends go out on holidays on their own._

_"Speaking of present...we have something to show you." her mother said, looking at her father._

_"Something that will help you get around Gardenia." her father said, hinting to his daughter. "What? Really." Bloom said excitedly wondering if it was the scooter she always wanted. The three of them went outside, once Bloom saw her gift, her smile turned to a little frown she wasn't totally expecting this a red bike. _

_"What do you think Bloom?" Mike asked, hoping his daughter liked the gift he bought her._

_"Uh...thanks...dad..." that's all she said, not really knowing what to say, she really hoped for the scooter._

_"See Vanessa, she doesn't know what to say about it." Mike said cheerfully. Vanessa already knowing Bloom didn't really wanted a bike, but a scooter instead._

_"Mike, I think she wanted something else...a scooter Mike." Vanessa said. Mike looked at Vanessa and said, "maybe next year we can get her it." _

_Bloom rode on her bike around town with Kiko with her in the front basket. When she took a left side, she saw her classmate, (otherwise known as the spoiled girl) Mitzi. She bought a new scooter. _

_"Hey, Bloom vacationing in Gardenia this year" she said in a tone which sent chills down Bloom's spine._

_"No, actually we're going away soon." Bloom replied back. _

_"The same old beach, huh. I'll send you a postcard from our vacation place, that will give you a chance to see something _different_. Hey, watch it with my scooter it's brand new, you know." she told the two guys who were setting it on the floor gently._

_"Have a nice summer Mitzi." Bloom said and with that she rode her bike, "what a show off..." _

_Bloom set her bike aside and grabbed an apple to eat, she sat down on the floor, when she took a bite from her apple Kiko came running to her scared, pulling her pants in order for her to see what's going on._

_"What's the matter Kiko?" Bloom asked, and he pointed in that direction straight across from where he and Bloom are. "Okay, fine lets go check it out." With that she went with Kiko and she hid behind a tree, she gasped in horror. A big scary yellow ogre was attack a blond girl with wings right behind her back. Could it mean that it's _real? _Life was crazy in many ways possible._

_The ogre was attack the blond girl, what should I do? I can't let him hurt the girl. Without fully thinking she stepped up to help her. _

_"Leave her alone." Bloom said in a fierce tone, waring the ogre to let her go or else. He looked at her, and said "ghouls get her." _

_Now Bloom was in shock she doesn't know what to do. So, she used her hand and something flashed from her, a bright glow, which was shielding her for protection, sending the ghouls flying away across hitting the trees, and vanished. Then the ogre had a surprise looked on his face, he didn't think that this girl was _magical. _Bloom had her eyes closed, she opened it and realized what she done, how did she do it? How does she have magic? Without paying any attention, the ogre snatched her in his hands and smirked at her. _

_"Not so powerful now little fairy." he said and laughed evilly._

_"LET GO!" Bloom yelled angrily, her powers were starting to flare up, with all her anger on him, she send the most powerful magic at him tossing him back into the trees, toasting all the ghouls._

_The blond girl was in shock for what she saw. She was powerful. She grabbed her scepter and walked over to the girl and said, "wow, powerful." Bloom looked up at her, to see the sun shinning on the girl. It was _real.

_"Hi," she said, getting up from the ground pulling herself together._

_"Who are you?" Bloom asked._

_"I'm Stella." the blond haired girl answered. "Cool, I'm Bloom." she shook hands with Stella._

_*...*_

The winx were getting close to her missing memories, they had to go more deeper. Most of the girls were surprised how Stella actually met Bloom. That's how she met her on Earth. If not, probably Bloom wouldn't know who she was, or she has real magic. Probably they wouldn't be together if it wasn't for her. The winx name wouldn't have existed. They would've studied the three years in Alfea not fighting off villains the Trix wouldn't cause chaos in the first year of Alfea, they wouldn't know have their hands on the dragon's flames. Things would've been different without Bloom in the picture, and thank goodness Bloom met Stella, or else their lives would've been different.

"So, that's how you met Bloom?" Tecna asked with curiosity. No winx really knew how Bloom and Stella met. It was a good thing they did met.

"Yup. Amazing huh?" Stella said.

"Well to say we should give some credit to Kiko too, he was the one that lead Bloom there." Flora said.

"Oh Ya," the girls said.

"What if I didn't meet Bloom?" Stella said, and everyone grew quite thinking if Stella never met Bloom.

"Our lives would've been really different from now for what we're doing." Musa said.

"Indeed, it would." Aisha said.

"Bloom was the one who brought us together, and created the winx club from the first place." Flora said. Aisha was shocked that Bloom was the one who created the winx club in the first place. She didn't know who came up with this idea in the first place, she always assumed they were the one who agreed on this name, as if they were the one who created this name.

"Without her, we wouldn't even be winx." Stella said, and everyone nodded, it was true without Bloom the winx wouldn't really exist. She brought them together, and now it's time for them to save Bloom. They were going down into her memories...flashes of memories from the second and third year of Alfea, and the times she spend with Sky. How she was getting closer and closer to finding her birthparents...the day she actually saved them...the day she met them...how happy she felt when she first met them. Then they saw a memory of when she first disappeared on the day when she was having picnic with her parents and sister...

*...*

_Bloom was getting ready for the day to go out with her parents on a picnic, she wanted to know them better, and they wanted to get to her and get closer to the daughter they gave up many years ago. She wanted to know her sister more, she knew Daphne, but wants to know more about her life before the ancestral witches attacked Domino she wondered did she have a boyfriend back then. How was her life? Did she had friends? Who was her friends? What was her childhood like? She wanted to know everything about her sister and parents._

_"Bloom are you ready?" Daphne asked barging into her room. Bloom was looking at herself in the mirror adding the final touch to her appearance. "Ya I am done." She replied._

_"Mom, and dad are waiting outside." Daphne said. With that she turned the lights off and walked down the stairs with her sister. She was happy to spend a day with her family. Their parents were waiting outside in the gardens, they dressed more regularly. They didn't have any royals meeting for the day, and so with that out of the way they decided they wanted to spend time with their lovely daughters. Once Bloom and Daphne walked out of the palace into the gardens, Bloom was in shock her parents were were wearing _'normal clothes'_. She looked to her sister for an answer. _

_"Sometimes they do wear casual on occasion when we go out alone, or they go out alone." Daphne said._

_"Ohh.." Bloom muttered._

_"Girls, there you are I was wondering where were you two." their mother said._

_"I was getting Bloom, she was in her room." Daphne smiled to her parents._

_They walked out to the park, a park where everyone goes for picnic. There was no playgrounds, there was a nice lake and tall trees, bushes, plants and beautiful flowers each one of them were different from the other with brilliant bright and dark colors. It was a prefect day to have a picnic. They already set up the picnic, and now Bloom and Daphne sat next to each other and they started talking...  
><em>

_After a while, Daphne wanted to show Bloom something...something special. It was a special flower that you never see. It blooms every few centuries and if you pick up it wither. Daphne wanted to contain it in a magic jar so the flower won't wither. _

_"Bloom I want to show you something. Why don't you stay here? I'll be back in a few minutes." Daphne said. Bloom stayed she was laying on the ground, looking at the clear sky. No clouds were in sight, it was a prefect day to be out. Someone was watching Bloom's every move, the person seemed really interested in her, he wanted something. He wanted to knock her out, and to manipulate her. He had to wait for the right moment to knock her out. She was all alone and it was the perfect timing to knock her out. He used a sleepy potion, that way it would be easier than fighting her._

_Bloom was getting soo sleeping, she rubbed her eyes. She couldn't be sleepy, she slept early last night. Why was she soo sleepy. She gently rested her head on the ground and soon she fell asleep. The man had to wait for a couple of minutes so no one could see him. Soon he carried the girl in his arms and headed to shadow-haunt, and to tamper with her._

*...*

The winx and Daphne were shocked, that man he's the one behind Bloom's disappearance. He's the one who kidnapped her. Daphne remembered exactly what happened afterwards, she started to look for her sister, and told her parents about her sister's disappearance. They searched the entire kingdom for her, but didn't find her. Daphne wished they could've searched in shadow-haunt but she didn't know that she would be there. The question was roaming through everyone's mind was '_Why did he kidnapped her? What did he want from her? Who is this man?' _Soon the answers would be revealed, as they looked down in her memories. Whoever did this to Bloom will surely be punished by Stella, she was really pissed off. She couldn't believe it.

*...*

_Bloom was tied up to a chair, chains wrapped all around her so she won't escape. She was trying to use her magic to release herself, but couldn't the chains were wrapped tightly on her, she couldn't even move her arms. She wondered who got her here, and chained her up to the chair. She was struggling in the chair. Bloom heard footsteps that were approaching in her direction. _

_"Who's there?" Bloom asked. A voice just chuckled. This pissed off Bloom, she personally didn't like to be held captive it reminded her of Lord Darkar. This place was...was familiar...it couldn't be...no he couldn't be alive it's impossible. She was a bit frighted about being her. It was giving her a negative vibe about being here. How was this even possible Bloom thought. _

_Soon the man came to her in reveal to her little shock, it wasn't him but someone else. Dressed in black. His face wasn't even showing he was wearing a mask. From the looks of it, he seemed to be a new threat to everyone. Bloom's face darkened. _

_"Who are you?" she asked in anger. He just stood there and chuckled. "Afraid not my dear, well at least not today..." he said, something was in back of Bloom's mind it seemed to her that this was just only the beginning of his threat. _

_"What do you want from me." she gave him a cold glare, and harden her eyes on him. He walked closer to her and bend down to her and cupped her chin to him and he smiled. He came closer to her and whispered to her in the ear "...I want many things from you my dear...your the only one that give me what I want." Bloom trembled and bit her lips, she couldn't imagine what he wants from her. No. She knew what he wanted from her, her powers it the only explanation for why he just only wanted her and nobody else. Bloom really had a bad feeling about this. Who's going to stop him now?_

_She pulled back from him, and looked at the masked figured man and spoke, "what if I refuse to give you what you want." _

_"Oh you won't refuse my dear," he smirked "you will be under my spell." he manipulated Bloom, he was showing her that the people who care for her, love her isn't all what it seems. At this Bloom was taking the effect from all this changing her to once what she was called as _"Dark Bloom."

*****...*****

The winx and Daphne were in shock, and realized the reason why Bloom thought of them as enemies because he was manipulating her, and trying to tell her to forget her friends, family and everyone who once loved her. Stella was in outraged when she first saw this, she wants to rip off the head of this man for messing with her best friend like that.

"Ooh, when I see him the next, I will rip his head off." Stella said.

"Why would he do that?" Flora asked.

"And better question is who is the man?" Aisha said.

"What does he want with Bloom?" Tecna added. They all looked at Daphne for an explanation, even Daphne doesn't know.

"Daphne do you know?" Musa asked.

"No, this is the first time I see this person." she responded.

_'I just only wonder what does he want with my little sister.' _Daphne thought to herself.

"Looks like he has planned something." Tecna said.

"Whatever he planned we have to stop him." Aisha said, and the winx and Daphne nodded in agreement. This man must be stopped. They now vanished from Bloom's mind and now were at her very room. They looked to see if anything has changed but nothing had change it was the same. Bloom was still in her sleep, like as if nothing had happen. Daphne turned her face to the winx and said, "why don't you go to Alfea and tell miss. Faragonda about everything that happened and maybe she knows something about this man, while I'll go tell my parents."

* * *

><p>~<em>I<span>n the next chapter, the winx goes to Alfea to explain everything what happened to Bloom. While Daphne talks to her worried parents, Oritel's face darkens as if he knows a secret that everyone doesn't know about. A secret about this mysterious man and why here. With the winx, they'll find out more information about him and what's his plans, and not only that but something bigger...<span>_

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :-)**

**The next title will be called "The New Enemy"**


End file.
